


Ugly Side

by undeadTyrant



Series: Picking Up Pieces [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce crying, Caring Natasha, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadTyrant/pseuds/undeadTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it really wrong to fall in love? To care for someone?</p><p>Bruce pondered. Everything that he loves has been taken away from him. His mum, Betty, everything. He is the man who has so much, and yet lost so many.</p><p>He glanced at Tony, who is behind him, playing with the holograms, trying to create a new Iron Suit. Tony Stark, his best friend and possible crush. And yes Bruce is very very lucky indeed to have a best friend like him.</p><p>Took Bruce with him, provides Bruce with every single thing he needed, gives Bruce his own lab. I mean, how much could a cast away like him can even get?!<br/>Huh, cast away. Bruce grinned bitterly at that thought. He is a cast away. A cast away from the rest of the world. He is nothing. He's not rich, he's not handsome, damn if he's cool or something like that. While Tony on the other hand...</p><p>Tony is nice, kind -even though he doesn't really show it, a billionaire, genius, talented. Gosh, it's everything that Bruce isn't.<br/>His heart aches.</p><p>Tony is just too good to be true. Too good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Side

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, my heart-- ASDFGH, I can't take it anymore.  
> Hi, I am the ROGUE OF TIME, and yes I'm still 15, God damn it.  
> HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE WRITE SUCH GOOD FANFICTIONS?!!
> 
> Yes, this is my VERY FIRST fanfiction, R&R?

Is it really wrong to fall in love? To care for someone?

Bruce pondered. Everything that he loves has been taken away from him. His mum, Betty, everything. He is the man who has so much, and yet lost so many.

He glanced at Tony, who is behind him, playing with the holograms, trying to create a new Iron Suit. Tony Stark, his best friend and possible crush. And yes Bruce is very very lucky indeed to have a best friend like him.

Took Bruce with him, provides Bruce with every single thing he needed, gives Bruce his own lab. I mean, how much could a cast away like him can even get?!

  
Huh, cast away. Bruce grinned bitterly at that thought. He is a cast away. A cast away from the rest of the world. He is nothing. He's not rich, he's not handsome, damn if he's cool or something like that. While Tony on the other hand...

Tony is nice, kind -even though he doesn't really show it, a billionaire, genius, talented. Gosh, it's everything that Bruce isn't.

His heart aches.

Tony is just too good to be true. Too good for him.

* * *

"Hey Bruce, I think we should really take a break," said Tony, huffing. "I totally ran out of ideas,".

"Really? I doubt that, you're Tony Stark, you're filled with ideas," said Bruce chuckling.

"True, but still, we should REALLY rest. I mean we've been working 16 hours non-stop in the lab," Tony leaned his back onto Bruce's. Making Bruce's heart race...

"Really? 16 hours? Non-stop?"

"Yup," answered Tony, making a 'pop' like sound on the last letter.

Well, they have been working hard. I mean 16 hours non-stop is kinda heavy. Kinda. Bruce sighed and looked at Tony, smiling.

"So what do you have in mind Tony?" Asked Bruce.

"I got just the thing," answered Tony, followed with a wink.

* * *

"Oh my God, seriously? Shwarmas Tony?" Asked Bruce sarcastically while holding his own Shwarma.

"What? I love this babies!" Said Tony, shrugging. "Besides," munch. "They're," munch. "Awesome!" Munch. And Tony swallowed it all. Taking his second Shwarma.

Bruce chuckled. "Okay, okay, whatever," and he took a small bite out of his. And then he noticed something, "hey Tony,"

"Yeah?"

"You got that something on your lips?"

"Huh? What?" Asked Tony. Oblivious. Bruce laughed, he took his napkin and brushed it gently across Tony's soft lips, cleaning the small sauce on his lips.

Tony blushed, keeps silent and eats his Shwarma. Bruce chuckled, "it's rare to see THE Tony Stark can actually shut his mouth," commented Bruce.

"Shut up!" Said Tony, pouting. Aww, isn't that just the cutest thing ever?

Suddenly Tony stopped. "Is there something wrong?" Asked Bruce, concerned.

"I forgot to give you something!" And Tony soon start trying to look something in his pockets. Bruce just wonders. What else could Tony get him.

  
And he soon found out.

"A CD?"

"Yup, remember the time when we went to the movies and you said you like their theme song. Apparently it's called "Ugly Side" by Blue October, took me a long time to actually find this though, since it's so rare," said Tony, munching his food.

"Tony, I... I don't know what to say," said Bruce, staring at the CD.

"Perhaps a simple thank you as starters can actually be nice. Continued with calling me 'Lord Tony' and kiss my feet and-"

"Whatever," said Bruce.

"That one is okay, but not really enough," said Tony.

"Yeah, keep on talking Tony and finish up your Shwarma quick. We still got work to do back in the lab," said Bruce.

"Yes mum,"

Later that night, Bruce listened to the song. To the whole CD.

Tony... He's just... "He's too good for me," and Bruce curled up on his bed, crying.

* * *

"Hello ," Bruce turned around from his working table.

"Ah, hello Captain," replied Bruce.

"Please just call me Steve," said Steve. And Bruce slightly nodded his head. "Anyways, have you seen To-"

"Bruce! AC/DC just released their new album!" Bruce looked at the source of sound. It's Tony.

"Uh, hey Capsicle. Whatcha doing here?" Asked Tony looking at Steve.

"Well, you promised that you will help me to get this latest technology that you have called 'handphones'," Said Steve. And Tony facepalmed.

"Motherfuck, I totally forgot, just give me a minute to change," said Tony.

"Sure thing," said Steve as Tony ran out of the lab.

Bruce keeps on staring Steve. There's something about him...

"You like Tony don't you?" Asked Bruce out of no where.

Steve's face lit up,"Eh! What? I...". Bruce just raised one of his eyebrows. Steve coughed. "Is it really that obvious?" He asked.

"Well, I just paid attention on you. It seems that the way you looked at Tony is unique," answered Bruce.

"O-oh, well, to tell you the truth," Steve stopped, "I'm going to tell Tony that I love him today,".

And Bruce's heart almost stop.

Bruce looked at Steve. Well build-body, golden strands of hair, nice face, goody-two-shoes. Everything that's not him.

"I don't really know how to confess to him," said Steve, breaking the awkward silence," I mean time has changed and I don't really know how to-" oh my this is going to hurt.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Cap'n," Bruce stood up, "you're a fine man," this is getting harder, "I'm sure he'll accept you," fuck it all.

Suddenly the door opened. "Okay! What did I miss?" Asked Tony as he entered.

Bruce smiled, "just talking about how much of a jerk you can be,".

Tony showed his tongue. "Fuck you,"

"You too," replied Bruce.

* * *

When Steve and Tony left, Bruce did nothing. He only stared into the blank space. Doing nothing.

"Is there something wrong sir?" And Bruce almost jumped.

"You scared the hell out of me Jarvis," said Bruce.

"Pardon me sir, but I believe that you're rather disturbed by ' visit back then," said Jarvis.

"Is it really that obvious Jarvis?" Asked Bruce, followed with a laugh.

"I'm sorry to say but yes sir," answered Jarvis.

"... Jarvis, do me a favor and erase all the footage of my conversation with Steve," ordered Bruce.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Very."

* * *

Bruce knew where Tony kept all his alcohol, it's not like he hid it really well, it's just well... You get the point.

  
His heart aches, his body hurt all over, and perhaps a small drink can help. Bruce took out a bottle of vodka and opened it.

"Please just end this all," and with that he drank the vodka.

* * *

Tony came back around 11 PM. Carrying a box of chinese food, he practically kicked the door open. "Bruce! I'm home! And I brought chinese!"

"..." There's no reply. Usually Bruce waited for him in the living room if he ever goes out that is, and wait for him until he comes back.

Being extremely cheerful - I mean c'mon, Captain fucking America just confessed to you- he went to the bar to grab a drink.

And the sight in front of him...

Was unbelievable. Bruce, passed out on the table, an unfinished bottle of vodka in his left hand.

"My God, Bruce wake up! Bruce!" Tony shook Bruce, trying to wake him up.

Bruce groans, "Tony?"

"Yeah dude it's me, it's Tony. Damn, you passed out JUST after a bottle? See, that's why you stick to tea and I'm with-" BAM!

"F-fuck!" Bruce shoved him away and pushed him until he fell down, back hitting the floor.

"I hate you. I hate you so much," and Bruce tackled Tony to the ground, punching him hard on the cheek. "Bruce! Sto-" and Tony's eyes widened.

Bruce.. He's kissing him.

"Shit, shit, how could this happen?!" Shouted Tony in his mind. And all of this was caught off when Bruce tugged the back of his hair causing him to gasp.

The pain was replaced by warmth as Bruce thrusts his tongue inside Tony's mouth. Lapping and tasting every single taste of him. Kissing him with full wrath, anger and dominance.

Tony pulled away from Bruce, pushing away from him, finally being able to take some air from the kiss that seems like forever.

"B-Bruce! S-sto-!" And they were connected again.

This time more bruising and sadistic.

Bruce bit Tony's lower lip, drawing blood from it. He sucked it and lapped it, and soon they were connected again by their battle of tongues. It felt so intense till Tony can tasted his own blood.

And soon it wasn't only kissing.

Bruce ripped Tony's shirt open, leaving his chest exposed only to be bitten by him.

Tony groans. Okay he is not enjoying this. Okay, maybe he- "ah! Fuck!" Bruce bit his neck harshly. Drawing blood. "Damn it," and his eyes widened.  
Bruce's hands are green.

Tony pushed Bruce really hard this time. Turning their position around. Pinning Bruce to the ground. "Bruce! Wake up!" Shouted Tony, "Snap the fuck out of it!"  
And Bruce pulled him and hugged him.

"B-Bruce?" Bruce sobbed, nothing to say. He loved Tony, but.. It just seems that everything that he loved, all... They're just going to disappear and Tony, he's just too good for him.

Bruce cried, hugging Tony really tight right now.

"I love you Tony," and with that Tony pulled them into a sitting position, and soon Bruce is spilling all his tears and leaning towards the warmth that Tony provides.

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes slowly. Painfully. The first thing that he notices is the fucking pain in his head and his urge to threw up.

Great. Just fucking- wait. "Where am I?" Said Bruce. Obviously not in his room because c'mon how can a guy not memorize his own room? Could this be-

"Morning sunshine," greeted Tony. And shit. This is so wrong in so many motherfucking levels.

Tony is standing in front of him, leaning against the door, shirtless, and only wearing an unbuttoned pants. Hair damp and.. "Is that a bite mark?"

"Oh! That yeah..." Said Tony. Bruce can't help feeling a little jealous. "You made that yesterday,"

"... Wait. What?" Okay. This is fucked up, he can't believe that he actually made that. Like seriously.

"Yeah, I think you drink a lot dude," said Tony. And soon he got his face headbutted with a towel. "Go take a bath, I already took mine,".

And Bruce only nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day with Tony felt weird. They were so close, yet so far. He could just grab Tony's arm right now and said he's sorry, but somehow he just can't. He can just pinned Tony to the wall and kisses him and said he loves him, but he can't.

Because of the bite marks, Tony is now using an oversized hoodie with the writing "Iron Man rules bitches" on it. Really, how much of a narcist can Tony gets?

Bruce swallowed his saliva. "Tony.. I-"

"Sir, the Avengers were requested to assemble in the Helicarrier right now," Jarvis said, cutting Bruce off. My God, I swear I'm gonna cut you off one day Jarvis. Even though you're Tony's favourite AI.

Luckily during the assembly, Tony didn't took off his suit. One score for that. Though he gets most of the SHIELD agents and Avengers suspicious, but they thought it was just some random narcisstic action that Tony did. Again.

Well. I did say most didn't I?

"Hey Tony, rough night last night?" Asked Clint, resting his arm around Tony's shoulders.

"What do you mean cupid?" Asked Tony, smirking.

"Pfft, oh please you got a very obvious love bite over there," said Clint, poking the spot. Hearing that makes Bruce blushed. He did that.

And suddenly Captain fucking America came. Him and his patriotic ass. "Bite?! Where?!" And Tony just face palmed.

"Did somebody bit you?" Asked Steve out of concern. Tony sighed, "no don't worry, I just scratched myself. Is all,"

And Bruce can't help smiling. If Steve knew, damn he'll probably be dead by now. He should really thank Tony for covering him up.

* * *

Scratch that. He can't do a shit about it. He can't talk to him, he can't even look at him for fuck's sake! It's better for him to go to sleep.

And apparently Bruce fell hard. During his slumber, the only thing in his head is Tony. Tony motherfucking Stark. The guy that Bruce loved. But just too good to be true.

Bruce sighed he can't really get his sleep after all.

Guess tonight's going to be a long night.

* * *

Tony moaned his name as Bruce sucked, kissed, nibbled on Tony's neck. Hand ravishing his back and front. Pinching, playing with Tony's nipple once in a while.

"B-Bruce..." Bruce pushed Tony onto the bed. Taking off Tony's shirt, neglecting it on the floor somewhere on the floor.

Bruce palmed Tony's dick. Slowly massaging the flesh while sucking on Tony's neck. Leaving bite marks and bruises so that the world knows who Tony belongs to.

"B-Bruce, a-ah..." Bruce stopped sucking on Tony's flesh to get a good look on him. The view... Is breathtaking. Tony laid in front of him, face flushed, hair a mess, tangled within bed sheets. "Hurry Bruce..." And that voice damn. It's like some motherfucking mantra in his head.

Without any hesitation, Bruce kissed Tony harshly. While Taking off Tony's pants and boxers and threw it somewhere. Bruce took a hold of Tony's dick and started pumping it slowly.

"A-ahn.." Tony moaned as he griped the bed sheets tightly. And it didn't help when Bruce did it in a slow, painful speed.  
And yes, it gets worse when Bruce started inserting Tony's dick into his mouth. Sucking the tip and start licking the sides.

"B-Bruce! Stop!" Screamed Tony and Bruce fully stopped his actions.

"What is it Tony?" Asked Bruce. And soon he got the answer. Tony crawling towards him, taking off his belt and opening his pants and took out Bruce's rock hard dick.

Bruce blushed, "w-what are you-?"

"Payback time," and soon Bruce moaned as Tony sucked on his dick. Giving him the blowjob of his life.

* * *

Bruce woke up with a gasp. Shit, his pants are wet. Motherfucking Tony, giving him a wet dream.

Motherfucking Tony.

Motherfucking Tony.

"I love you," motherfucking Tony."Sir, the Avengers are requested to gather in the Helicarrier," said Jarvis, breaking his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be on it,"

* * *

"Now Stark would you care to explain why did you hack into our systems again? The 7th time this year?!" Shouted Fury.

"Hey! Why is it always me who get into trouble?" And he received glares from the rest of the SHIELD agents and Avengers. He laughed, "ha ha, yeah okay I get it,".

"Now explain Stark." Said Fury.

"I told you! It's not m-!" And the helicarrier was invaded. Glass shattering everywhere. Sounds of gun shots and people screaming. It's like deja-vu all over again.

"Take the Hulk and get the hell outta here," Bruce recognize that voice. Maybe too well.

"General Ross..." Bruce eyes widened.

"Ready to give up?" Bruce gulped.

"Just don't hurt them," Bruce said. "Very well," and as Bruce left he heard people screaming "no"s and his name.

The flight to his new prison, was.. Blurry. He didn't really know what's happening. Anesthetic filled his brain and mind. But he remembered something blew up, a familiar face, a familiar warmth that he craved for so long.

"-ruce. Bruce. BRUCE!" Bruce opened his eyes slowly. Everything is a blur, black and white. Unclear. Like morning fogs filled his sight.

"Tony? Uh... My head hurts," commented Bruce. He just realized something. Tony is wearing his iron suit and currently carrying him. And they're on the air.  
Shit. Fuck it all.

"Yeah, figured out they might just put too much anesthetic," Tony said shrugging.

Tony landed them down in some meadow. His head hurts like fucking hell. "Rough day Brucey?" Asked Tony. And Bruce laughed.

"You have no idea," Bruce said and there's this awkward silence between them. Tony whistled, breaking the silence.

"Look Tony," said Bruce.

"What is it Brucey?"

"I..." Bruce's eyes widened. Behind Tony was missiles. Big assed gigantis missiles. Shit. Fuck it all.  
"Tony!" But he's too late. "TONY!"

There was a loud "Boom" before Bruce was thrown back by the amount of energy caused by the collision between the missiles and Tony.

Bruce groaned. Wait. "TONY!" Bruce ran towards Tony. His armor wasn't destroyed, but hey, Bruce ain't an engineer, he knows no shit about this.

He holds Tony with his arms. "Tony, Tony, Tony wake up,". He opened Tony's helmet. "Tony," Bruce called desperately.

Tony opened his eyes slowly. "Uh, fucking missiles," groaned Tony. Bruce felt like crying tears of joy. "You scared me," said Bruce. Everything is just so breathtaking right now.

"Well, lucky you have an ass like me as a friend," Bruce laughed. Even in a life-and-death situation like this Tony can still make a joke.

"Uh, my body hurts all over," said Tony. "Well of course Sherlock, you just got his by a missile," said Bruce sarcastically.

And soon the ground shakes. Bruce looked up. Gun pointed on his head and Tony's.

"Give up Bruce," said one of Ross' henchmen.

"Don't." Tony said firmly. Gripping Bruce's shirt tightly. Bruce don't want to go. He don't want to leave Tony.

Bruce laid Tony on the green grounds. Bruce walked away from Tony following Ross' henchmen. "Bruce," he heard Tony screamed his name.

Wait. 15 feet.

"Bruce!" 30 feet.

"Bruce!" Finally. Safe distance.

He has enough of this. Enough of people trying to get everyone that he loves. Enough of the world trying to destroy his life. And this is the end of the line. He will do anything. ANYTHING to save Tony. To protect him.

His body turns green and increase in size. A loud roar was sent to the skies above.

"In coming!" And Hulk smashes the ground. "HULK SMASH!"

Hulk practically destroys everything in his sight. Ross' henchmen might as well shot him with guns or bombs, missiles and bazookas, and even other shit. But hey, he's the motherfucking Hulk. He feels nothing.

He smashed. He punched. He destroyed everything.  
"Squad 1AE60 requesting for assistance," he heard one of them said. And soon planes came. Shooting him. Are we really going through this again? Hulk dragged them down from the skies and smash them down to the ground.

"Hulk! Behind you!" And he heard someone screamed. Apparently Tony shot the guy who wanted to hurt Hulk down with his laser. Not that it really matters, c'mon he's THE Hulk.

Hulk ran towards Tony and carry him. "Hulk take Tin Man to safety,". Apparently there's a small cave and out of intuition, Hulk hid Tony inside the cave.

"Be safe Hulk," said Tony. He didn't really care if Hulk hears it or not. It wasn't something that he said casually. It's a prayer.

Hulk came back crushing everything. Much more furious and gruesome. Because he had one thing in mind: Make Ross pay for all of his pain.

Hulk expressed all the pain he's been through with every hit. Every smash he got.

If only his dad ain't crazy. He would be a normal kid by now. A kid who has a mother. Not an experiment.

Not a crazy guy who turns green he's mad.

He destroyed another plane and rip it to pieces.

Because of this "experiment", he can't be together with Betty.

Hulk jumped to the skies and came crashing the plane to the ground, making it blew up. Fire everywhere.

And at least now, he can do something about protecting Tony.

Tony!

A plane came and shot a missile at Hulk. Hulk easily dodged it and destroyed the plane. He heard a loud boom from his back. He turned around. The cave got hit. "TONY!"

The cave came crushing down, like a pile of small rocks.

SHIELD and the rest of the Avengers came too late. Hulk tried getting Tony out of the pile of rocks, getting Tony out of there.

And when he did. It was... Unbearable.

Tony crushed. Unconscious. His face bruised, armor destroyed. Hulk didn't expect this to happen. He can't do a thing. And the skies weren't helping either.

Heavy rain came crushing down. The droplets of water felt like needles on his skin. But one thing that the rain is good at, shielding Hulk's tears. He carried the broken Tony towards where the SHIELD agents and the Avengers are.

Slowly he turned from Hulk to Bruce. To a broken Bruce.

"I'm sorry," muttered Bruce as he hugged Tony tight.

* * *

The SHIELD took Tony to their care unit. Fixing him up.

Bruce didn't dare to get close to Tony. He's the one who caused Tony to be like this. He's the one who caused Tony so much trouble.

He's just a burden.

How can he even think that he's worthy to even love Tony?

Bruce cried silently. He should've left. He shouldn't be here. He should- he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," said Steve. A sad smile on his face, trying to comfort Bruce. But Bruce knew better to hope. Inside, Steve must be blaming him for what Tony went through. I mean, he almost killed the love of Steve's life.

Bruce nodded. Not really paying attention to the rest of their conversation, well, it's mostly Steve talking and Bruce keeping his silent. But that doesn't really matter. The most important thing is Tony.

Bruce stared at Tony's unconscious figure.

He can't love anyone. He can't be here. He can't have Tony. He can't even be with Tony. He has to go.

* * *

Bruce went to his room in the helicarrier. He stared at the album that Tony gave to him when they're eating Shwarmas. He smiled. Good times.

He turned on the CD player and listened to the songs

.

  
" _I only want you to see my favorite part of me_ ," Bruce feels the familiar pain in his chest when he heard the singer sings this part of the song.

  
" _And not my ugly side_ ," he cried again. He can never have any good side. He's bad from the start.

* * *

Later at night, Bruce made a note and stick it on the album that Tony gave to him. He went to Tony's room, put it on his table and give a light kiss to Tony's forehead.

He took his jacket, packed everything that he has and he's ready to leave. He opened the door-"where do you think you're going ?" Bruce turned around. It's Natasha.

"Somewhere far away. Somewhere safe," answered Bruce.

"This is your safe place," Bruce laughed bitterly at that.

"Safe for me, not for you,"Bruce replied. Pain and coldness fell from his lips. Natasha nodded. "You're not trying to stop me are you?"

Natasha shook his head. "It's your choice. But he wouldn't like it if he woke up and you're not next to him," Bruce nodded. He knew who's Natasha talking about. TONY.

"But it's safer this way," Bruce replied.

"You don't know which one is safe for him or not," but Bruce didn't care. To him, this the right thing to do.

He exited the helicarrier, guided by Natasha. And now here he is, walking in the middle of nowhere. The moonlight his only guide and the cold air his only friend.

  
The moments he spent with Tony was fun. Heart-warming. One of the best memories he had ever. But now it's time to go before he caused more trouble to Tony.

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning. Expecting Bruce to be next to him. Perhaps sleeping on the same bed like some cheesy romance movie that he and Bruce watched sometimes.

He took a glance at his table. The album that he gave to Bruce. And there's a note on it.

 

" ** _Tony, I'm sorry to say but I have to leave. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for you and the rest of the Avengers. Mostly you. I hate it whenever I saw you on the bed, unconscious. Hurt because of the things that I do. I just want you to be happy. I'm sure you'll find someone better than me. I love you. Always_** ,"

And Tony cried.

Bruce was his only friend. The only person that he can get close to. His dad abused him, he never has any real friends.

"Bruce," Tony muttered. And he never cried this much before.

 

.

.

.

To be Continued.


End file.
